Yes
by Just.Klaine.Love
Summary: In light of Ryan Murphy's "21" tweet... A proposal ficlet I wrote forever ago and never published... canon


Blaine stood with his back against the wall of the crowded elevator, his arms wrapped tightly around Kurt, whose hands rest gingerly over his where they crossed his stomach, and their legs were delicately intertwined. Blaine sighed and nuzzled his face deeper into the crook of Kurt's neck where it was resting, and Kurt smiled "I like this mood your in" he said softly resting his temple against the top of Blaine's head "Mmmnm, must be the weather" Blaine mumbled against his skin and squeezed him tighter, and Kurt let out a weak chuckle.

They stood there quietly wrapped in each others embrace and the elevator continued its long ascent up the 102 floors. They had been to the top of the empire state building two times in the past, since New York had become such a big part of their lives. The first time Blaine came to visit Kurt the year before they moved in together, and on their last anniversary. Now it was late December and the they were headed back to Lima, Ohio the next day for their Christmas visit, but first they where having one last celebration of their own.

The doors finally dinged open and people began to file out, Blaine let his hands linger around Kurt and eventually let them slip away when they where the last ones to leave the elevator, but he still let his hand drop down it intertwine his fingers with Kurt's, one of best things about New York was that people honestly didn't care about their public displays of affection.

They made their way across the room and Blaine held the door to the outside walk around and Kurt smiled "Oh, such chivalry" he brushed against Blaine as he gracefully walked through the door way "I've been told I have a certain dapper quality" Blaine smirked and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist as they made their way to rail, Kurt just laughed and shook his head slightly. Once they reached the edge a gust of cold wind brushed over them and Blaine pulled Kurt tighter against him. They stood silently for a moment looking out over the expanse of the city and watching the lazy snow flakes float through the air.

Blaine wrapped his other arm around Kurt and pressed his face against the side of Kurt's "I love you" he breathed, a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth "I love you too, baby" Kurt responded and leaned into his embrace as Blaine's breath cascaded over the side of his face providing a burst of warm that melted away quickly only to be replaced by another.

There was the faint sound of a small motor drifting through the air that sounded as though it was steadily getting closer. "Is that an airplane?" Kurt questioned his brow furrowing together "I wouldn't think they would be allowed to fly this close" he leaned out slightly to try and look in the direction the noise was coming from and Blaine pulled back from him slipping his hands in his pockets. "Hhhmmm" Blaine let out a vaguely interested noise and watched Kurt crane around, a small smirk on his face.

"_Ohmygod_ it is a plane!" Kurt exclaimed when the small red one man plane came into view around the side of the building "Oh, it's got a banner. I bet it's an advertis- " Kurt's sentence died on his tongue when he could finally read the large banner trailing behind the plane that said 'Marry Me Kurt' in big block letters. Kurt's eyes shot back to where Blaine had been standing but he had to let them fall downward when he realized Blaine was down on one knee, a small red box grasped lightly in his fingers, and Kurt's hands flew up over his open mouth.

"Kurt." Blaine started and his voice cracked, he took a deep breath forcing it to remain steady "Kurt, I have loved you from the first moment I saw you on those stairs at Dalton, I know I was to stupid to let myself admit at for a while but it's true." he smiled slightly "And now, _everyday_ I find myself more in love with you than I was the day before, even though I don't know how that's even possible!" his smile turned into a grin and Kurt let his hands fall down to rest against his chest.

Some people around had stopped to watch the scene as Blaine continued

"And then you do something or you say something or I'm amazed to learn something new about you and I fall in love with you all over again, in a whole new way." Blaine's eyes started to gloss over as he pour his soul into his words "You are amazing, and beautiful, and everything I will ever want."

and now everyone on their side of the building had become an on looker

"Kurt, I want to fall sleep with you in my arms and wake up just a little more in love, everyday, for the rest, of my life..." Kurt breaths came short and quick, little white clouds puffing out and dissipating, Blaine took a deep breath as he reached forward and pulled the top of the velvet box up and Kurt gasped his hands retuning to his face "Kurt. Hummel. Will you marry me?"

"Oh god, YES!" Kurt nearly screamed and cheers and applause went up all round them and Blaine launched up and wrapped himself around Kurt "Yes, yes, a million times yes" Kurt's voice was filled with emotion and tears tugged at the bottoms of his eye lids, Blaine pulled back and lifted the ring out of its slot in the styrofoam and snapped the box closed dropping it back in his pocket. He reached forward and gently took Kurt's outstretched hand, Kurt watched, his eyes wide, as Blaine slipped it on his finger, the band twisted around itself with a raised strip in the middle and a small line of diamonds where set firmly into the top of it.

Kurt let out a shaky breath as the ring came to a stop at the base of his finger and his eyes flicked up to meet Blaine, a huge smile spreading across his face as he lurched forward and captured Blaine's lips with his own and there was more applause and a few women awe'ing. When Kurt pulled back out the kiss his mouth was slightly open "I'm getting married" he whispered like he almost didn't believe it and suddenly a surge of adrenaline ran through his body "I"M GETTING MARRIED!" he yelled spinning around to look at their rather sizable audience "I'M GETTING MARRIED!" he reiterated holding his arm proudly displaying the ring on his hand and bouncing up and down, and the crowds laughter filled the air.

He turned back around to Blaine, whose smile threatened to crack his face in half "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!" he threw his arms around Blaine again and Blaine used his momentum to sweep his feet off the ground as he spun him in a circle, "Merry Christmas baby!" Blaine's eyes sparkled as he pulled back from him "Merry Christmas EVERYBODY!" He shouted throwing his hands up in the air and there was a softer laugh and some returned wishes, before the crowd started to dissipate as people returned to their sight seeing, giving the boys some privacy.

Kurt held eye contact with Blaine for a moment before he reach forward and pulled him into a warm embrace, and Kurt nuzzled his face into the crook of Blaine's neck. Soon his mind would be full of thoughts of telling his family and friends and how and when, and venues and colors and stacks of to-do lists.

But right here, right now, it was just him and his future husband, and nothing else existed, and he had never been happier.


End file.
